


baby this is explosive

by witnesstheaddiction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton slaps his ass on accident, Its pretty cute I think, Luke's a stranger to Ashton in the beginning, M/M, then they talk and hit it off together though yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnesstheaddiction/pseuds/witnesstheaddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely based off the prompt, " I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting" au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby this is explosive

It's horribly crowded in the bar that Ashton was drug to by his best friend Michael, and he feels like he's pretty near ready to crawl out of his skin as he dodges the people, looking for the dumbass redhead who abandoned him in the first place. The air's cloaked with the heavy smell of desperation, smoke and alcohol and Ashton just really wants out. But he's also a little tipsy as well at the same time, so everything is a little bit distorted in his mind. As he's looking around, he thinks he spots Michael's snapback covered head, and a brilliant idea pops into his brain.

He's going to get Michael back for abandoning him and leaving him on his own.

He dodges his way through the people and approaches his friend from behind, who is chatting to a guy surprisingly. Not a girl, which Ashton thought was a tad odd, usually Mikey went for the females. He shrugged it off though and snuck up behind his bastard of a friend before landing a decent smack right on his black, jean-clad ass. Part of its payback but part of it is a greeting. They had a bizarre, quite gay friendship although Michael was straight. It was just a platonic, gay friendship though if that made sense.

His friend jumps dramatically, much too dramatically since he should know that it's just Ashton. And he spins around with an angry looking expression painted across his face. The movement is so abrupt that he almost splashes his drink all over Ashton.

Except, there's a small issue.

It isn't Michael.

And that has Ashton flushing a pathetic shade of ruby red and stuttering out every apology in the book to the tall, blue eyed blonde before him. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! I thought you were my friend! I'm not a scumbag creep, I swear." He rambles a bit and blue eyes lets a slow grin slip onto his lips while he nibbles on his lip ring.

Whoa, black lip ring. Could this dude get any hotter? Ashton felt like he was going to pass out. Of all the strangers he had to mistake for Michael this is the one he chose? One that looked like he could be a damn model, really?

Blue eyes turns back to the guy he was chatting with previously and apologizes and bids him farewell before spinning back to face Ashton instead. The guy looks a little taken aback that the blonde just stopped talking to him and stumbles away with a stupid, disappointed look on his face.

"So, do you just slap strangers asses regularly?" He teases and Ashton's mouth flies open in a second so he can defend himself yet again. But blue eyes cuts him off, laughing as he presses a confident finger against Ashton's lips. "I'm just kidding, I understand it was an accident. But I must say, I'm glad it was you out of everyone in this bar. I can't believe I didn't notice you before now. You're kind of extremely fit."

Ashton feels something warm grow in his stomach and he smiles in response, "Me too. I'm Ashton by the way."

In return Luke nods and takes a long sip of his drink before replying, "Well Ashton, I'm Luke. And this may sound stupid but I feel like this whole meeting might have something to do with fate." The whole statement is a complete result of the liquid comfidence he has running through his body.

Ashton giggles, fucking giggles, and looks at Luke through his lashes. They're both intoxicated and aren't really thinking so fuck it. Fuck it all, which is why Ashton throws all logic out of the window and says what he does next, "If it has something to do with fate then I think we should kiss."

Luke's eyes begin to sparkle at Ashton's sudden confidence and impulsiveness. He finds it absolutely sexy and it drives him nuts as his heart pounds a little faster and he locks his bright blue gaze with Ashton's hazel eyes. "That's a brilliant idea, I think we should too." He says, reaching over to place his alcohol aside as he steps closer to Ashton.

Ashton feels Luke's warm breath fan out across his face and he swallows hard before beginning to close the gap between them as well. When their lips touch, it's warm and soft and tastes bitter like liquor. But it's perfect and Ashton pulls Luke closer, kissing him with everything he has until they both absolutely have to pull away, gasping gently for air.

"Wanna dance?" Luke asks with rosy cheeks and happy, glossy eyes. The curly haired man smiles at the question and nods in agreement, "Of course." He says, while grabbing Luke's paler hand within his own and towing him off to the dance floor.

They spend the rest of the night together and Ashton ends up going home with Luke. When he tells Michael on the way out of the bar what he's doing for the night, the red haired lad lands a congratulatory and proud slap to Ashton's behind. Luke witnesses this happen and tugs on Ashton's hand, glowering with jealousy.

Ashton nearly coos out loud because Luke looks like an irritated kitten when he's all jealous and pouty. He wonders how he got so lucky to be chosen by Luke to go to his home for the night and then he kisses Luke's cheek. Which lifts the blondes sour, jealous attitude a hundred percent. This all defiantly has to be fate working its magic, they both think as they make their way out of the bar.

And if later on Luke asks him to slap his ass again while Ashton's fucking him into the mattress, then no one needs to know.


End file.
